cant think of one
by kireina
Summary: tohru is the new house keeper for the sohma's but with a strange family curse that may not be as easy as it sounds


????  
  
"Ex.Excuse me." A girl about 16 said walking up to a house in a forest looking inside to see if anyone was home. "I'm here about the house cleaning job."  
  
She waited for a few minutes and then a man in a house kimono with black hair and brown eyes walked out. "Oh, so you're here about the job. All right then, what's your experience with cleaning, Miss.?"  
  
The girl looked at him. "Honda, Tohru Honda" He smiled.  
  
"Miss Honda, how are you with cooking and cleaning?"  
  
She smiled and made a determined face. "I love cooking and cleaning and I'm very good at both. I can demonstrate if you want!"  
  
He smiled and laughed a bit. "No, that won't be required. You're hired." He smiled at the happy look on her face. "Let me take you to your new room. By the way, my name is Shigure Sohma."  
  
"Oh, pleased to meet you." Tohru said bowing politely. As she walked down the hall, she saw a boy with purple hair and eyes. Oh dear God, she knew this boy. It was Yuki Sohma, prince of her high school. "Oh, Sohma- kun, I didn't know you lived here."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I live here. So you're going to be our new house keeper, huh, Honda-san?" She blushed then nodded then she heard a female voice.  
  
"You hired the first high school girl you saw didn't you, Shigure?"  
  
Shigure laughed gently. "Now, Raven, what makes you think I would do that?" Tohru turned to see a girl with black hair and black eyes with a gray tent to them.  
  
Raven smiled. "Because you're a pervert, Shigure, your 27 and your chasing after high school girls." She turned and faced Tohru. "Hello Honda-san. I'm Raven Sohma. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Tohru freaked out and started bowing. "Oh no. The pleasures all mine, Raven- san." Raven smiled and laughed lightly at the girl's behavior.  
  
"Here, let me help you move in." She picked up a bag and carried it into Tohru's new room. Tohru put some of her stuff away.  
  
"When I'm done with this, I'll start lunch, okay?"  
  
Raven laughed a bit. "I think the first thing your going to need to do is clean the kitchen. Well, to put it lightly, we are all house cleaning ignorant."  
  
Yuki gave Raven a sharp look. "Ignorant maybe a understatement."  
  
Tohru looked up from putting her books away. "Oh, it can't be that bad." Yuki looked back at her. "Yes it can."  
  
Tohru stared in shock at the messy kitchen with garbage everywhere. "Oh my, well.It's bad but nothing I can't handle. Tohru Honda never gives up!"  
  
Yuki and Raven smiled at her determination as they watched her run around and clean "I'm going out," Yuki said looking at Raven.  
  
She looked at him. "Going out to where? Shigure is gone, also you know."  
  
Yuki nodded. "I have no idea where he went but I'm going by my secret base."  
  
Raven nodded. "Just be back by lunch. I guess if everyone else is going out, I'll go shopping." Yuki nodded and they both went their separate ways.  
  
Some time later, Yuki and Raven both walked back into the kitchen where they had left Tohru working and they saw it sparkling with her standing there cooking lunch. "Oh, hello you two. Lunch is almost ready!" Tohru said.  
  
Raven looked around. "Yuki-kun, are we in the right house? It's clean."  
  
Yuki laughed gently. "And since when did we have a rice cooker?"  
  
Tohru smiled "I found the rice cooker in the trash. I hope you guys have an appetite cause I made a lot."  
  
"This is delicious Honda-san." Yuki complimented eating some of the food Tohru cooked.  
  
"Oh really, is it that good? You sure it's not to bland?"  
  
Raven smiled at her. "Really. It's perfect Honda-san." Tohru smiled gently at her employer's praise.  
  
"I'm home." Shigure said walking in taking off his shoes sniffing the air lightly. "Oh, lunch is ready?" He walked in and sat down picking up his chop sticks. Raven and Yuki looked at him.  
  
"Where did you go, by the way, Shigure?" Yuki asked.  
  
Shigure started eating some rice and then he looked at Yuki. "To my editor. I am I novelist, you know."  
  
Tohru's eyes sparkled. "Really? A novelist? That's so cool!"  
  
Yuki shook his head. "Shigure, that's a lie. You never visit your editor. You torture her for fun. You would never visit her where were you really."  
  
Shigure shrugged. "If you really want to know, I had to go visit Ha-san for a check up. Embarrassing. I know. That's why I lied."  
  
Raven laughed gently and Yuki shook his head. Tohru wondered who Ha-san was but decided not to ask. She went upstairs to her new room when she heard something on the roof. All the sudden CRASH and standing before her was.  
  
{^_^ Kyou-kun we love you ^_^! WAH now I sound like kagura um R&R..tell me what you think of Raven so far cause there is much more to her then meets the eye.} 


End file.
